degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Todosey
Jordan "Jordy" Todosey (born on February 8, 1995) is a Canadian actress. She was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Jordan Todosey joined the cast of Degrassi in its tenth season as Adam Torres. Prior to this, Jordan was most recognized for her role as Lizzie McDonald in the children's television series, Life With Derek, where she shares in a Young Artist Award for "Best Young Ensemble." Her co-stars included Michael Seater, Joy Tanner and John Ralston. Acting since the age of nine, this Ontario native has made several appearances in series such as Flashpoint, Instant Star and The Good Witches Wedding. Not one to shy away from the big screen, she's also appeared in the feature films The Stone Angel, a festival film based on a novel by Margaret Lawrence, and as young Terry 'Tuff' Ryan in The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio alongside Julianne Moore and Woody Harrelson. Performing the lead role of Amelia in the independent short film Santa Baby, directed by David Widdicombe, she took home a Golden Sheaf award for "Best Female Performance." She was also the voice of the lead role of Willa in the animation series Willa's Wildlife. In 2010, Jordan traveled to India to build a school with the organization "Free The Children." A documentary of the trip was made for MuchMusic in Canada. In March 2011, the episode featuring Jordan entitled, "My Body is a Cage" won Degrassi the prestigious Peabody Award. The award was presented in May 2011 to Linda Schuyler and Jordan in New York at the historic Waldorf Astoria hotel. That episode also garnered the series a Primetime Emmy© nomination for Degrassi in 2011. In 2011 Jordan won a Gemini Award for "Best Performance in a Children's or Youth Program or Series." She is good friends with fellow castmates Aislinn Paul, Jessica Tyler, Alex Steele, Munro Chambers, Luke Bilyk, Justin Kelly, and Chloe Rose, and is closest to Melinda Shankar and Sarah Fisher. Trivia *Jordan is an Aquarius. *She has a YouTube account which can be found here. Her Twitter can be found here, her Instagram can be found here, and her Tumblr can be found here. *Her favorite Degrassi characters are Katie Matlin and Imogen Moreno. *She won a Gemini Award for her performance in [[My Body Is A Cage|'My Body Is A Cage']]. *She has taken ballet and martial arts. *She has a labret piercing, numerous ear piercings, belly button piercing, tongue web piercing and a surface piercing, as well as other retired piercings. She also used to have her ears stretched. *In an interview, she said that her ideal storyline for Adam is to have a plotline with nothing to do with him being transgender. *She was the first girl in the entire Degrassi franchise to play a male character. *She practices yoga. Gallery 122739603.jpg 130886287.jpg 136938396.jpg 148506 10150110464377289 135519732288 7464764 7279049 n.jpg 149948 10150110463787289 135519732288 7464751 4415004 n.jpg 154665777-84ef352257ba164808da3d757cc70e96 4c7d9780-full.jpg 155416449-5a2ac288b272b6caadc4f7c4512e3bab 4c7fade0-full.jpg 155578782.jpg 156206 10150110464232289 135519732288 7464760 2263914 n.jpg 160374615-3a3aa10b60fe4c161aa2b95b02a73efe 4c8bdfc0-scaled.jpg 163565642.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 165284281.jpg 165779 106683592740541 100001967030243 49571 7074267 n.jpg 166663 108019735939242 100001936489544 63594 6770592 n.jpg 168718 106448409430726 100001967030243 47643 7639878 n.jpg 180331 108015682606749 100001949546077 63858 5253200 n.jpg 2010-08-29 1741.png 23.jpg 27421 574510586 4846 n.jpg 28207 430465221170 545571170 5985453 1302686 n-1.jpg 39696 135150223187074 135136959855067 163699 6944891 n.jpg 40935 478809612288 135519732288 6655788 2240654 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 41039 479060762288 135519732288 6664157 3144278 n.jpg 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 41483 574510586 8698 n.jpg 41639 545571170 2895 n.jpg 44535 478812017288 135519732288 6655862 1899157 n.jpg 45135 479144317288 135519732288 6667011 960311 n.jpg 46026 478941857288 135519732288 6660352 7847721 n.jpg 46139 478954787288 135519732288 6660712 5043775 n.jpg 46469 479137192288 135519732288 6666687 1034204 n.jpg 46696 478941937288 135519732288 6660355 7780301 n.jpg 47002 478938787288 135519732288 6660152 2842684 n.jpg 47099 479060902288 135519732288 6664168 6175964 n.jpg 4800642515 96e63e1332.jpg 49060 545571170 8282 n.jpg 59375 432798515841 222416550841 4837920 3371281 n.jpg 6a01348361f24a970c0154328b2157970c-320wi.jpg Aae.jpg Aas.jpg Adam and Clare.jpg Aislinn luke jordyn and munro 1.jpg Avatar 848f0456e092 128.png Casttt.png Derek cast fullres.jpg Jordanjessluke2.jpg Jordanjess2.jpg Jordanjess.jpg Jordanjessluke.jpg Jordanjess5.jpg Jordanjess4.jpg Jordanjess3.jpg jordant.jpg Tumblr lpkrxaejLf1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Jessjordan1.png Jordann.jpg Jordannn.jpg Jordannnn.jpg Lots.jpg Samjakecharlotte.png Samjordan.png Rayjordan.png jordanmelindacharlotte.png Tumblr lra0l6Bhjz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lradkrRoTB1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrbtu8BDyD1qdozxbo1 500.jpg Ais.jpg Tumblr lrhtwnIggz1qdgumpo1 500.jpg Samjordy.jpg jordant.png jordanaislinn.png jordant2.png jordant3.png jordant4.png jordant5.png jordant6.png jordant7.png jordant8.png jordant9.png jordant10.png jordant11.png jordant12.png jordanjake.png jordant13.jpg jordant14.png jordant15.png jordycharlottealli.png justinjordan.png jordytodosey.png aislinnjordan.png Jordansamantha.png aislinnjustinjordanargiris.JPG melindajordan.JPG justinjordan2.png aislinnjordan2.png jordanmunro.png wejordan.jpg Normal DSCF0735.JPG Tumblr ltcf82o6gG1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Melinda and jordy.jpg tumblr_lt0rtslp991qjd5u4o1_500.jpg suckmydickkkkk.jpg Tumblr ltwflj4ESk1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ltwjfvcgPH1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lu0e0tI2LZ1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg jessicajordan.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-11 at 11.09.19 PM.png|Jordan as Adam jordytodoseyy.png jordytodoseyy2.jpg jordytodoseyy3.png jordantodo.png jordantodo2.png jordantodo3.png jordantodo4.png jordantodo5.png jordantodo6.png jordantodo7.png jordantodo8.png jordanspencer.png Tumblr lulzxjeNCm1qis3g8o3 500.jpg tumblr_lum16wZnAg1qgs86ro1_r3_500.jpg Jordy red.jpg Jordy red 2.jpg Jordy Red 3.jpg jordantodo9.jpg lukeanniejordan.jpg Degrassi Cast.png Tamara Alicia Jordy Shanice.jpg 381344 252332138153543 122228881163870 646490 1490721848 n.jpg 383327 212429172167534 158647204212398 493520 1785436696 n.jpg Degrassi-cast-aislinn-paul-17901147-500-375.jpg Jordyxsam.jpg Samjordyy.jpg Jordyt.jpg Samxjordy2.jpg Samxjordy.jpg Degrassi-Cast-At-The-2011-Creative-Arts-Emmy-Awards.jpg tumblr_lvtbknmASH1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvtbknmASH1qis3g8o2_500.jpg tumblr_luoubyJHVZ1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsmiwfyqlO1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsk5gmW5w71qgpv1do1_500.jpg 383327_212429172167534_158647204212398_493520_1785436696_n.jpg tumblr_lvdtuwLZWs1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsrgsyatDn1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr l3g7xnP9OU1qc585qo1 500.jpg tumblr_lw2ld6mmHL1qis3g8o1_500.jpg 391864_10150624873474012_512794011_11871717_230080372_n.jpg Tumblr lw2tj2pPGy1qis3g8o1 500.jpg 48106 la.jpg 381014_279910255393142_100001225093052_837425_55141777_n.jpg 303054_260775507306617_100001225093052_790041_307055107_n.jpg tumblr_lsrgquQCUs1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsyvg01n4I1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lw9ys5JTB51qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Tumblr lwbbn3GV5J1qct0ifo1 400.jpg Thapacl.PNG 3obb.PNG clareelicml.PNG Aislino.PNG admfi.PNG Eladwe.PNG tumblr_lwxtxikFEk1qgpv1do1_500.jpg 386336_10150535955131171_545571170_11179565_710243863_n.jpg|Blonde JordyyJustin.jpeg MeetingChazBono.jpeg Photo.jpeg Tumblr lzbis4SZDK1qd0tcho1 500 (1).jpg tumblr_lzd2stAdMS1r0o69ko1_500.jpg 138924185-400x300.jpg Tumblr m0a3exPTrC1qis3g8o1 500 (1).jpg AIMG 2505-196x300.jpg AIMG 2503-235x300.jpg tumblr_m027gvAu5J1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Tumblr m0jvqyvyMy1qhggo4o1 500.jpg tumblr_m1iacq1R6r1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Secrets of Eden Jordan T.jpg tumblr_m2f6l4eL6D1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Tumblr m727onRbyW1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Whisperhugband.jpg tumblr_m3418vDZBy1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m341819UoM1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m34173D9go1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3414tmsPY1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3413iD9lT1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3411vfjMh1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m30a75jUbV1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m30a5ut3Bo1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m30a4zeA3e1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m309y2PrTy1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2o1d8gznE1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2o1ca5PPQ1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2o1be11xB1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2o1acc1DF1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2o19fDLYU1ru1mzao1_400.png tumblr_m8aq4cGmMV1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m62u8sMfqF1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5znzm0Z9H1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m59i3vHIHr1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zdqkp5XD1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yd6xvcNo1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xx3uc6F41qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m392769evb1qis3g8o1_500.jpg 6961417514_a6f103bdc5_m.jpg 6846062190_f0b9a1965e_m.jpg 6798549740_fcc0f538ba_m.jpg 6927621879_578d0de7ac_m.jpg 6925141127_b16fb577de_m.jpg 6778995922_6dca03f0f8_m.jpg 6772540995_a786b8f633_m.jpg 6745348795_b7aee62083_m.jpg 6715875059_58acddcbe1_m.jpg 6698294409_62c929c32f_m.jpg 6698291507_f96e6f9a5c_m.jpg 6698288933_031abae72a_m.jpg 6698287567_c6cbd101e4_m.jpg 6552291369_cfd4a59afd_m.jpg 6545367933_532d70dc26_m.jpg tumblr_lzhs7onNZ41qhane7o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltn2ru4syn1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltn2ru4syn1qis3g8o2_500.jpg tumblr_ltlwasda2z1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltlumix5ch1qis3g8o1_400.gif tumblr_ltg9f51Jgt1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m28uzgmFDR1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2o18gOo9w1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9dzygtgIQ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg L54tq.jpg Tumblr m68ntewNld1rvy0guo1 500.jpg Tumblr m8zhil8Exz1qjyhzjo1 400.jpg Tumblr meq9s4g2tN1r9ecguo16 400.jpg Tumblr meq9s4g2tN1r9ecguo15 400.jpg Tumblr meq9s4g2tN1r9ecguo14 400.jpg Tumblr meq9s4g2tN1r9ecguo13 1280.jpg Tumblr meq9s4g2tN1r9ecguo12 400.jpg Tumblr meq9s4g2tN1r9ecguo11 400.jpg Tumblr meq9s4g2tN1r9ecguo10 400.jpg Tumblr meq9s4g2tN1r9ecguo9 400.jpg Tumblr meq9s4g2tN1r9ecguo1 400.jpg 2b5b7670-20c0-32ad-a0b2-bbd135364932.jpg ThCA4HCWO9.jpg IMG 8841.jpg act17.jpg Cast 3.png 421971_635888296421868_223308714_n.jpg TI4U u1292439272.jpg TI4U u1292439272.jpg 1063891 640006706010027 279987366 o.jpg Gfj0hkj89hk7.png Fg8dtfg7tdf7t8hd.png Fjgbkhbgfjh6gf85j.png dbdfjgbdf9h.png dgndjlofhdf.png Tumblr mq0jeq4nB81rr8etno1 500.png Tumblr mq24mz9M651qca44uo1 500.png JF3.jpg Jordan Todosey Party Degrassi Cast Hosted nAHhVpL2mv0l.jpg Diasy7dc867a5x.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 3.png Degrassi cast photo spam - 24.jpg Jordy_Todosey_shoot_by_LaneDorsey.jpg Jordy_Todosey_shoot_by_LaneDorsey_2.jpg Jordy_Todosey_shoot_by_LaneDorsey_3.jpg Jordy Todosey shoot by LaneDorsey 4.jpg Jordy Todosey shoot by LaneDorsey 5.jpg Jordy Todosey shoot by LaneDorsey 6.jpg hffhfhhf.jpg tumblr_na3htiMJWA1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nc27ltSLZq1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nctp88zH7e1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nctpi5J3d81qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ne3tznmd8f1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nfag7kEm7i1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nfro4khih61qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nfwrchqXrN1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nfwrrpJdwj1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ng6jk32SnK1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nk1ufar0Ch1qis3g8o1_540.jpg tumblr_nk1t3eEM4V1qis3g8o1_540.jpg tumblr_nj2evmMiXN1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nivdpjEjkc1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nit8btc9n41qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nilf6lbuMp1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nici98zOV41qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ni8ihiI9L51qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ni3pg6l7531qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ni0rrk3T3f1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nhayr1h4Tu1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nh9cq8DFH51qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nh5pfaGg2H1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ngqf4eTw7D1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_n5le14QNca1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_n8ahghpM5d1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nayyo5BynU1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nb1na4KRIS1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nbk5xdrSFt1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nblak5o40d1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nbptpx2twL1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ncag7tcKME1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nglacmhl9B1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nk1ufar0Ch1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nkcf59SRAo1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_n7pb7ghTAO1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ncbu938NpS1qis3g8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ncf7zn0KMA1qis3g8o1_500.jpg Ooo.jpg Sadiedepo.jpg Tumblr l7jgfiZ9H91qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l9w92e278d1qdg8qzo1 500we.jpg Behind the scenes degrassi-episode-16.jpg Tumblr l7oh33guca1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7qbqln2p01qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr lb4kn0Ti4D1qdg8qzo1 400.jpg Tumblr l745j8PF0E1qcy5tao1 500.jpg JordyAis.jpg Jordy,Charlotte,Alicia,Annie,Sam,Jess,Aislinn,Jajube.JPG 136599784.jpg Tumblr lyl1sd9T4D1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb8awzfC7T1qezaqwo1 500.png Degrassi20Cast.jpg Dg1.jpg tumblr_o6yqv5XMRy1qis3g8o1_540.jpg Tumblr lexn586lmK1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg 41099 111295822258929 100001355343504 74061 5977762 n.jpg Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Actress